Dystopia Teaser
by Sethoz
Summary: A teaster of my new LXG fic, with added Tom Angst!


**Sethoz: **Okay, before you say anything, I know I already have two LXG stories in progress, but this refused to leave me alone - I will still write the other's don't worry. 

This is the most adventurous story I've ever started, so I hope it will work.

So now, without any more of me blabbing on... here's the Trailer... please read then review

**~~~**

**Dystopia:- **_1: state in which the condition of life is extremely bad as from deprivation or oppression or terror [ant: utopia]_

_ 2: a work of fiction describing an imaginary place where life is extremely bad because of deprivation or oppression or terror..._

**In Another World... **

_The Nautilus shudders and begins to sink. The League all hold on to parts of the bridge. Dr. Jekyll simply hug the wall, looking miserable. The Nautilus implodes, water smashing threw the glass, Tom Sawyer and sending him flying. The water rushes in threw the hole it had made for itself, greedily filling the air space. _

**Evil has triumphed over Good. City's fall, Nations burn. Vampires stalk the streets.**

_The once proud streets were now littered with the dead and dying, with Vampire's feeding and killing as they wanted. We see the boots of someone, the camera slowly travels up, past black trousers until we see the face... It's Tom Sawyer._

**Into the world comes a traveler from another place, one with the face of the dead.**

_We see Tom facing a young woman, her eyes wide with shock. She steps towards him, then suddenly slaps him across the cheek._

**Becky:- **That's for dying!

**Caught in a fight he doesn't understand, trapped in a world where he doesn't belong, struggling for a cause that is lost, he will risk everything ... even his very humanity.**

_We see Tom Sawyer facing a shadow, one of his Colt pistols held in his right hand, the barrel pointing at his enemy. We can only see the back of the shadow as it steps forward, a low muttering coming from it. Tom starts to sway and drops his Colt._

_A close up of his pistol as it slowly falls to the floor._

_Tom titling his neck and using his right hand to pull the hair away from his neck. In the shadowy figure we can see the glint of two vampire teeth. They lower towards his exposed neck._

**All for the sake of a woman he knows... but at the same time, doesn't.**

_Tom and Becky kiss, gently at first, then with more passion, until we see Tom pull away, gasping slightly, ah ashamed look on his face._

**Tom:-** I can't...

**Becky:-** Why not?

**Tom:-** Because, I'm not _him_...

**For Truth...**

_We see a cane sword being pulled out and someone wearing a gray suit steps into the light. The smirk and arrogant look in his eyes are terribly familiar... Dorian. He faces Tom, who panting hard, a murderous look in his eyes._

**Dorian:- **You? I thought I killed you once before...

**Tom:- **Then this time it will be the other way round.

_The two charge at each other, Tom using a double bladed sword and using it with some skill. Dorian looks impressed, despite himself._

**For Beauty...**

_Becky lies in a bed, a large bandage on her head, her eyes closed, her hair spread over the pillow. We can just see Tom standing at the foot of the bed, sorrow in his eyes._

**For Love...**

_Mina presses her lips against Dorian's pushing him backwards into the bed..._

_Becky and Tom sharing another kiss..._

**For Freedom...**

_Tom is standing facing Becky and another young man, people in the background. Tom waves his hand at the people._

**Tom:- **I don't understand! This isn't even my world!

_Skinner's coat and hat moving through a building, a low panting in the distance..._

_Then..._

_Silence... the clouds have covered the moon. A shadow walks through the streets of London, not seeming to notice the pain all around him. The moon slowly comes out and casts it rays on the man and we see him for the first time..._

**Becky:-** [VO] The Fantom...

_We see Tom running through the streets, the people in a panic. Behind him bats swarm, chasing after him..._

_Becky killing a Vampire..._

_Tom locked in a fight with Dorian, lavish painting's in the background..._

_A building explodes, filling the screen with the stones and ruble. The sound fades away, leaving a burning ruin... then the screen fades to black, before large lettering comes up in pale green smoke..._

_**Dystopia**_

_This fades away, then more words appear in the smoke..._

_**Coming Soon...**_


End file.
